


Pinky Swear

by kotoritoshio13



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 17:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotoritoshio13/pseuds/kotoritoshio13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Child Ludwig was jealous. Ever since the Japan's personalized nation came to study from Gilbert, Ludwig felt he was left out. Story about how Ludwig and Kiku's friendship start, and little bit of PruPan romantic relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinky Swear

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Kiku's birthday... and I wanted to write my OTP PruPan but hey, I somehow ended up focusing on Ludwig! It's so funny. Anyway, I used human name here for absolute no reasons, but they are all personalized nations. About time and location... Just remember the Prussia and Japan's strip on Hima's blog... The time is around 1880! Again, sorry for my bad English!

Ludwig knocked the door of his big brother. No answer. The little boy frowned and knocked the door again. He could tell there’s somebody inside the room because he could hear the sound of laughter he knows really well. That gentle laughter used to be only his. He bit his lip and said “Big brother? It’s Ludwig. May I come in?”  
“Oh Lutz! Of course, come in, come in!"

Ludwig opened the door. The room is filled with a lot of books so that it smells like secondhand books as always. It has always been made Ludwig feel calm for some reason and that’s why he really liked his older brother’s room.  
The tall albino standing in front of the bookshelf looked up from the book he was holding and smiled. “Lutz! We were just talking about trees in Japan. What was it, Kiku?"  
The shorter black haired male standing beside Gilbert said with warm smile. “It’s called sakura. The beautiful cherry blossom tree"  
“Say it in German"  
“Oh… why do I have to? I still can’t manage the right pronunciation. It’s too difficult for me"  
“That’s why you have to pronounce it! Come on, just say it!"  
Kiku sighed but spoke up with his deep voice, “Ki-ru-syu-buruute…"  
“Kirschblüte!"  
“Kirtyu… bruute?"  
“Nein nein, es ist Kir-sch-blü-te!"

　Ludwig thought they’d keep doing this forever if he doesn’t say anything to them. It seems like they totally forgot about the golden haired little boy who didn’t quite understand what was going on between Gilbert and his student from far east. Gilbert used to smile like that only to Ludwig. He had never showed his gentle and warm self to anyone else except for Ludwig before. He was known as a hooligan in Europe and with his arrogant attitude, many nations misunderstood him… Ludwig knew he could be actually quite gentle and caring to others. Ever since Ludwig was born as a new nation Germany, Gilbert devoted everything and taught so many things to his younger brother. For Ludwig, he was his big brother but at the same time he was also his only father figure. But after this Asian male crossed the ocean from the east, Ludwig realized his big brother is also showing his gentle self to Kiku. He knew he was just jealous of him. It’s like his big brother was stolen to this Japanese and even when he knew it’s kind of childish, he couldn’t help but hate this man.

I can’t do this anymore, Ludwig thought and screamed with high-pitched voice, “Big brother!”  
Gilbert and Kiku stopped talking and looked at him with surprise. “Lutz? What’s wrong?"  
“I am here, big brother” Ludwig said. He was about to cry but tried not to. I’m not little child anymore, Ludwig told himself. “Why do you keep talking with him?"  
“Oh, Ludwig-san, I'm so sorry” Kiku came closer to Ludwig and fell on his knees. “I didn’t mean to leave you out” His onyx eyes met Ludwig's blue ones. They were filled with pure concern but it made Ludwig only irritated. He realized Kiku was so much older than he looked and was matured adult, unlike Ludwig. He knew it. He knew he was just a child and it was somehow irritating. He ignored Kiku and walked straight to Gilbert. “Big brother, you told me you’d teach me English this afternoon. Was it a lie?"  
Gilbert sighed. “I’m sorry, Lutz. I apologize. Look, I was about to go to your room. I swear. It’s just, Kiku was sad because he was homesick and I had to stay with him. Now I’m angry because you ignored him. Say sorry to him first. Understand?"  
Ludwig said nothing and glared at him.  
“Lutz, please. Say sorry to Kiku first. You ignored him"  
“Gilbert-san, it's fine. Really” said Kiku with slight embarrassment.  
“No, it might be fine for you but not for me” Gilbert said coldly. “Apologize"  
Ludwig bit his lip otherwise he’d cry. He just looked up at his brother’s red eyes and gave rebellious glance.  
Gilbert narrowed his eyes and said with deep angry voice. “Ludwig. You can't hear what I just said? I said apologize"  
“I won’t!” Why can’t he understand? The little boy tried really hard to swallow his tears but now it’s getting harder. “It’s YOU who ignored me! You like that man more than you love me, don’t you? But I’m the one who’s your brother, not him!"  
And Ludwig turned his back on his brother and run away from the room. Now he hates me, Ludwig thought as wiping his tears. But what could I do? It’s not my fault! It’s all that Asian’s fault!! And his brother above all!  
He reached his own room and sat on the floor and kept crying. 

 

“Gilbert-san…” After the boy left the room, Kiku gave a disapproval look to Gilbert. “Why did you have to say like that?"  
“Why? What did I do wrong!? He ignored you!” Gilbert was now completely angry and walked inside the room nervously. “I’m his brother and I am responsible to his education. I don’t want him to be an adult who can’t say sorry!"  
“You completely missed the point” Kiku signed. “I can handle this. Could you please leave this to me?"  
Gilbert frowned at first but nodded as if he gave up something. “Well, then I trust you, Kiku. He used to be more obedient, you know. I don’t understand why he is rebellious to me now"  
“It just means he’s growing up” The shorter male smiled softly. “It’s perfectly normal if he’s a boy. I think you’re doing great job taking care of your brother, Gilbert-san"  
“Oh really?” Gilbert felt his anger cooled. It’s been just a few months after Kiku came to study but he already knew how to calm Gilbert’s mind down. Now he stood in front of Kiku and put his arms around his waist. “You really think so?” he whispered into Kiku’s ear.  
“Yes I do” He blushed as he answered. “But it’s too early for this kind of thin… !!"  
Gilbert pressed his lips on Kiku’s. He couldn’t resist it because it was so tempting. But Kiku pushed him as he wiped his month. “Ugh, Gilbert-san… can’t you wait until the night comes? and please let me go! I need to go to your brother’s!"  
“kesesesese! That means we can do some good things tonight?"  
Kiku glared at him. His face was turning red and Gilbert thought it was one of the cutest things he’d ever seen. “All right all right. I’m sorry and I’ll let you go. Say hallo to my brother"  
“Thank you very much” He said sarcastically and left Gilbert’s room.

 

Knock knock. “Ludwig-san?"  
Ludwig didn’t answer. Instead, he wiped his tears and tried to stop crying. He didn’t want to talk to anyone. He just wanted to be alone.  
“Can I come inside?” It was Kiku’s voice. Why him? And why can’t he just leave me alone?  
But the door opened and Kiku came in the room. He sat down on the floor just like Ludwig and looked into his blue eyes. “Are you all right?"  
Ludwig looked away. “Leave me alone"  
“No, I can’t leave you alone” Kiku said calmly. His voice was deep and soothing, Ludwig must admit. “I promised with your brother that we will be good friends"  
“We can’t"  
“Ludwig-san…” Kiku sighed but his onyx eyes was filled with concern for Ludwig. “Can I talk about myself a bit?” Ludwig didn’t answered but Kiku kept going. “I am from the island and have lived more than 2000 years alone. Well, I met this nation who somehow wanted me to call him 'big brother' but we couldn’t live together. There was ocean between us because I was island. I wasn’t lonely though. I didn’t really know the warms of the others so I didn’t need that. But then I met you two"  
Ludwig looked up. Now he’s looking into Kiku’s eyes.  
“I am jealous of both of you. I could feel pure love from your brother to you and I thought it was beautiful. I wish I could have somebody like that. Ludwig-san, it’s weird. I’ve never thought like that before"  
“But Kiku, my brother likes you” The little boy said with smaller voice.  
Kiku smiled warmly. “I know. He's really gentle to me and I appreciate that. But he’s not my family and he loves you more than anything. I could tell that whenever I’m around him. He’s always boasting about you, did you know? He’s always telling me how awesome and clever you are! He’s really truly proud of you and you’re his everything"  
Ludwig blushed. “um… really?"  
“Yeah!” Kiku laughed. “All he talks is about you! So Ludwig-san, do you understand that he really loves you and I’m also jealous of you?"  
Ludwig nodded. It was now kind of embarrassing. Kiku knew everything about him… he could even tell that Ludwig was angry because he was jealous of Kiku.  
“Great. Then one last thing… we don’t want let your brother down, right?”  
“No, we don’t"  
“All right then” Kiku links his pinky finger with Ludwig’s. The little boy gave a confused look to Kiku. “What’s this?"  
“It’s called ‘pinky swear’ in Japan. When we make promises, this is how we do. If you break the promises after you do this, you have to drink one thousand needles!"  
“What!?"  
“No, I’m just kidding” Kiku laughed as he saw the boy’s scared face. “But apparently if we do this, we can’t easily break the promises"  
“Okay, but what do we promise?"  
“We promise that we will be good friends"  
Ludwig windened his eyes. “friends?"  
“Yes, Ludwig-san. I want to be your friend. Can I?"  
His anger and jealousy melted completely. Their eyes met and Ludwig whispered. “Yes, of course"

 

More than 100 years later….

 

February the 11th. Feliciano, Ludwig, Gilbert and Kiku were in Kotatu in Kiku’s house for his birthday. He coudn’t even remember how old he had became but he still keeps celebrating his own birthday with his close friends every year.  
“Ve~~ I want more alcohol, Kiku~~ Do you have more sake?” They were all sitting in Kotatu after dinner and it was time for drink now. Feliciano was clinging to Ludwig as always and Kiku could tell the Italian was already drunk.  
“NEIN! You had enough, Feliciano!” Ludwig took the beer glass from Feliciano. “Just stop drinking!"  
“Ve~~ why!? It’s Kiku’s birthday and I want to drink more!"  
“I’m doing this for you, Feliciano. You should stop drink…. FELICIANOOOOOO!!!!!"  
Kiku and Gilbert sitting side by side looking on Ludwig and Feliciano’s adorable interactions with bright smile. For Gilbert, no matter how muscly Ludwig had became, he has always been and will always be his angel. And of course, Feliciano-chan was so cute. That means, when Ludwig and Feliciano were together, it was like flowers and some fairy lights flying around them.  
Kiku took out his iPhone out of nowhere and started taking pictures of his friends massively. “Oh~~ this is amazing… you two are real ‘moe’, seriously…so kawaii..."  
“KIKU! You send me those pictures later, would you?” Gilbert asked him with excitements. “I mean, they are so cute!? You know!?!? How can they be so adorable and awesome like me at the same time!?"  
“Nobody knows… I’m so glad you all came to celebrate me this year too… this is the best birthday present ever"  
Then Ludwig realized Kiku kept taking his and Feli’s pictures without a rest. Suddenly he turned into red and coughed awkwardly. “Kiku… can you please stop that?"  
“No, I won’t. You guys keep going” The Japanese male said. “I really like taking pictures of you two, you know. And it’s my birthday so let me do whatever I want, okay?"  
Blond haired German coughed again and tried to change the subject. “How about you two, Kiku? With my brother, I mean?"  
“Ohhhhh Lud-san. Are you still jealous of me?” said Kiku with impish eyes.  
“Wha… NEIN!!"  
“Ve~~ Kiku, you said ‘still’? Was Lud jealous of you!? Why jealous!?"  
“NO! I… I… wasn’t… I was just a child!!"  
Gilbert looked confused. “Wait, was Lutz jealous of Kiku? Why and when!?”  
“Kiku, you don’t need to tell that to him…” Ludwig begged but Kiku went,  
“It’s just, Gilbert-kun, when I was studying in Germany, Lud-san thought I stole you from him and that’s why he hated me"  
“I didn’t hate you… I was just…."  
“JEALOUS!? Was Lutz jealous of Kiku because I was always with Kiku!?"  
Ludwig was mumbling something as looking down. Gilbert and Kiku could tell his face was burning red and was just embarrassed. I’m sorry, Lud-san, but you’re still really cute… Kiku thought. He just couldn’t help but teasing this youngest one here.  
“Ve, ve, Lud, Lud… you don’t have to worry~~ you still have me!!!!”  
“LUTZ!!!! YOU ARE MY ANGEL!!!! NO MATTER WHAT!!!!!!!! YOU ARE AWESOME!!!! BECAUSE I AM AWESOME!!!!!!!"  
Now Feliciano was holding Ludwig’s huge body with his arms and Gilbert was ruffling his brother’s hair really hard. Ludwig turned into even more bright red. “STOP IT!!!!"  
“Ve~~ but Kiku, then how did you two become friends? You were already friend with Lud when I first met you, right?” asked Feliciano.  
“Yes, Feliciano-kun. We made it up soon actually. We’ve done pinky swear"  
“Pinky swear? OH! The one I’ve done with Lud? Locking each other’s pinkies and making promises?”  
“Right. I taught him that. We promised we would be good friends, right, Lud-san?""  
Ludwig mumbled something again. He was now drinking more alcohols as if he wanted to forget everything.  
“Ve~~!!! So Lud and Kiku did pinky swear too! But then it means I still haven’t done it with you, Kiku!” Feliciano reached his pinky finger to Kiku’s and smiled. “We will be friends forever! Promise?"  
“Promise” Kiku smiled back. He felt his heart grew warmer.  
Gilbert realized he was left out (as always). “Feliciano-chan, we still haven’t done pinky swear too, and actually I’ve never done that even with Kiku… hey...Feliciano-chan…” but it seemed like nobody really cared about him at the moment.  
“Kesesese~~ being alone is so much fun~~~…" 

 

Kiku clearly came to feel the happiness. He has lived for such a long time and most of the time he was alone. He never felt lonely before because he didn’t know the warms of the others. But then he met Yao. Well, even when Kiku couldn’t call him 'big brother’ or ‘friend’ considering the fact that there were still some misunderstandings between them, he will always be important to Kiku. And of course, so many other friends he made. There were times when they were enemies and some terrible memories were still hunting him. But all that matters is the moment right now. He feel happy now, surrounding by his warm-hearted friends. And...  
“Gilbert," Kiku whispered into the albino’s ear who was a bit sulking. “Thank you so much for being here by my side"  
Gilbert widened his crimson eyes because Kiku rarely says such things. But soon he smiled gently. “What are you talking about. I can’t go anywhere else, Kiku. Because I love you and I’m yours"  
“I’m glad to hear that” Kiku gave a kiss on Gilbert’s cheek. “I feel the same for you, Gilbert"


End file.
